Visitors
by digigirl132
Summary: Bakura hides in a cave and finds something mysterious and frightening. What is it that he finds? rated pg due to scaryness (er, sorta). r+r please


Author: Hi everyone! ^^; I know it's been a very long time since I've written any new chapters to my stories, but I have reasons for this. Just look at this equation:

****

Creative writing class + little inspiration = nearly all free time spent trying not to fail.

Author: Right. Now, look at this next equation:

****

Japanese class + My inability to learn lots of little things really fast = lots of time spent trying not to fail.

Author: Finally, the third equation:

****

Advanced Algebra + Teacher who doesn't even teach = lots of time spent trying not to fail.

Author: So, there you have it. Those are my reasons for slacking off in my fanfics. You are probably wondering where I found time to do this little number. Well, it was actually one of my assignments. ^^ So, enjoy! This will probably be my last piece of writing for a while if things keep going the way they are now.

I'll explain the basic layout of this story now. For the assignment, we had to have four "visitors" to a person or place. Each visitor has to gradually get better or worse than the last. For example, if I were writing about bad weather, I could go rain, freezing rain, hailstorm, blizzard. I tried to keep Bakura in character, but it was hard to do for this assignment. I wasn't very sure if the third visitor was right or not. You'll see when you get there.

Well, that's enough of my rambling. So, go read the story! And if you can guess who the four visitors are, then you get a cookie!

Disclaimer: I do not own any Yu-Gi-Oh! characters. If I did, things would be pretty messed up.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Running. Running from the past, running from the future. That was all he could do. He wasn't brave enough to face his future. He wasn't smart enough to figure a way out of his predicament. so, he just ran from it. 

He ran to a cave, a cave he had played in all his life. Stopping and leaning against a wall of the cave, the boy breathed hard. His short and rapid breaths were a result of running for some time. And yet, though the boy was scared, and though he was tired from running so much, the boy felt safe. Nothing had ever hurt him in his cave before. 

But that was to change very quickly, for the boy noticed something new in this cave. There was a small opening in the wall, and the boy was curious as to where it led. So, the boy went into the opening, and he saw something amazing.

There was a small room inside the opening. the walls, unlike those of the other room, were worn smooth. the floor was level, and the ceiling was shaped like a dome. There seemed to be a strange light in that room. It seemed to come from everywhere, yet nowhere. Whatever the case, the room was well lit. It was quiet weird. But the weirdest part of this room was the four mirrors standing opposite of him. None of them showed a reflection at all. Above the four mirrors was a carving that said:

"Beware the mirrors set before thee,

they are more than you see,

for within their depths of dark,

they show the fears within your heart.

The first is the weakest of the four,

the second shows a little more,

in the third, does hold your last breath,

and the very last betrays your death.

So listen to what I say,

Do not stand here, run away!"

The boy thought the message was a bit strange, but he decided to look into the mirrors anyways. He was too curious for his own good. He walked up to the first mirror, and he gasped in surprise.

The mirror did not reflect him. Instead, he saw a somewhat startling vision. A boy stared back at him from the glass. This boy had wild red and black hair, with a touch of yellow on the bangs. His shirt and pants looked to be made of leather, and his coat was a night sky blue. his maroon eyes had the look of a glare in them, but there was a hint of amusement there as well. A smirk played at the boy's lips, which seemed to enhance the look of stern amusement. This boy also had an air of respect around him. It was as if one couldn't be around him without immediately respecting him and trusting him. The boy in the mirror was slightly shorter than the boy standing in front of the mirror, but the difference wasn't really noticeable. "That's him," the boy thought, "That's my rival! He and I are always trying to see who is better than the other. He scares me sometimes..."

Then, the boy in the mirror seemed to become more serious. He said, in a barely audible tone, "Turn back now. You still have a chance."

The boy shook his head, more to encourage himself on than to say no to the reflection. the boy in the mirror glanced at him sadly for a second before he disappeared. The boy then walked over to the second mirror. Yet again, it did not show his reflection. It showed another boy, and this one seemed to scare the real boy more than the first reflection had scared him. This new reflection looked a lot scarier, too. The boy had very light blonde hair that seemed to have some sort of orderly mess to it. his skin looked to be medium brown. He wore a white sleeveless shirt and jeans. If one just looked at those things, they would think he was a normal teenager. But, his eyes were what was the scariest part of him. His empty, bleak black eyes seemed to penetrate walls and see everything. And his smile. It was not a happy kind of smile. it was a I-am-better-than-you-so-you-shall-be-punished smile. All together, this boy just looked...evil. The boy looking at the reflection had to back up a couple steps because the reflection had scared him. The boy thought, "Oh no, it's him! It's that guy who is always trying to hurt me and my friends!"

The reflection then frowned and said, "Get out of here. Do you really want to see what is worse than me?"

The boy couldn't help himself. He just had to know. What could be more frightening than that? He walked over to the third mirror, and a look of true fear crossed his face. This time, It was no human. It was a giant monster. Actually, to be more precise, it was a giant skeleton. A very rotten skeleton. This skeleton was sitting atop a giant ouiji (sp?) board. the little pointer part was right over the D. The boy knew this monster. He had seen it before. If that monster managed to spell out "death," then the boy would die. At least, that's how it was in the stories from home. The boy backed up nearly to the wall as he thought, "It's going to kill me! I don't want to die now!"

The monster then opened its giant mouth and said, "It is not too late. Turn back now."

But, the boy was too afraid to take in these words. Instead, he ran to the side, and tripped on a rock. As he fell, he fell right in front of the fourth mirror. He looked up, and he nearly screamed in horror at what he saw.

What he saw was a near exact copy of himself. The reflection had the same pure white hair, the same blue and white stripped shirt, the same jeans, and the same shoes. But, the similarities ended there. This person didn't have the soft blue eyes that the boy had. this person's eyes were hard and narrow, though they were still blue. While the boy looked "innocent," so to speak, the reflection looked purely evil, even moreso that the second reflection. The boy backed up to the wall, and tried to make himself small against it. The reflection laughed and, with a somewhat harsh voice, said, "You had your chance to leave. But, you didn't take it. You can't run from me, Bakura. You can't run from yourself."

A deafening scream was all that was heard.


End file.
